


The Railway Man

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will is pushed out of the train, railway, railway man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Will is following the railway to Florence under the amused gaze of the locals.





	The Railway Man

Will had gain his nickname of ‘l'uomo della ferrovia’ or the railway man while traveling in Italy to find Hannibal. Chiyoh had push him off the train leading him to fall on the railway, she had said that men like him only understood violence and she had committed to it. The fall itself had been a nice curve at a high speed but the contact with the ground had been something more of a hard one. The pebbles of the railway had scratch his face, he had suspected his nose to be broken from hitting the sleeper. But no, he only had bruises everywhere and small cuts on the face and hands.

He had follow the railway to go to Florence, sometime walking on the middle of it. He had cross some locals that had looked him with shocked eyes, trying to put him away from a potential train. Some of them had even try to bring him to the police station or the nearest hospital for a consultation. Most of them were thinking that he was crazy and as he could not explain what he was doing it only consolidate this impression. 

On the first night, he was luck to cross the path of an old lady, the kind of lady that reminded you of a nice grandma when you looked at her. She was speaking English as much as he spoke Italian, not much and with a heavy accent. But she had taken him home and feed him without asking any question. It was on the morning that she had started to ask in simple word what he was doing here, and he had said that he was heading to Florence to find someone. “Una ragazza?” she had asked but seeing him flown, she added “Ragazzo?”. He had not respond but his look at probably given it as she said “Sei innamorato...” He only focused on his breakfast to avoid answering, getting a laugh in response to his childish attitude. She had leaded him to the trail the next morning “Buona fortuna uomo della ferrovia”. He had waved at her before following the tracks once more.

It took him two more days to arrive to Florence, in a far than good shape, he did not waste more time before finding Hannibal at the museum, only time to take a shower and try to look presentable. It was fain of him, but he wanted to look at his advantage while meeting with Hannibal after all this time, unfortunately for him Chiyoh had made that a bit difficult, but he knew that Hannibal would not care...


End file.
